Heckcest: Preguntas
by Crismoster025
Summary: Las preguntas llegan, sin importar el momento o el lugar. Y es normal no tener siempre una respuesta, sin importar lo simple que sea la pregunta. Una corta historia donde Axl sé cuestiona sobre un gran aspecto de su vida, y la de su hermana menor Sue.


Disclamer: The middle y sus personajes pertenecen solo a Warner o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Heckcest: Preguntas

Capitulo único

* * *

¿Por que? Nuevamente se encontró preguntándose, tratando de conseguir un poco de coherencia en sí mismo. El sonido de la carne y los gemidos involuntarios hacían que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Los movimientos rítmicos y cálidos continuaron con la violencia usual. ¿Tiene siquiera sentido? Cuestionó atrapado en la incógnita, luego observó a la adolescente debajo de él; cubierta de sudor, con una expresión atontada, algunas lágrimas se le escapaban junto a un poco de saliva. Ella era sin duda alguna, la más fiel representación de todo lo que él no quería en una chica; como si alguien hubiese tomado en cuenta cada defecto que él no toleraba y le hubiese dado una forma humana, una muy mediocre por cierto. Lo peor del caso es que él la conocía tan bien, que podría recordarle quien era por si algún día (Aunque si llegase ése día, tal vez no lo haga) lo olvidará. Ella es tan simplemente rechazable, desde su personalidad demasiada positiva y torpe; la forma en que ignoraba completamente su propio actuar nefasto, rayando lo ridículo. Hasta su apariencia: cabello graso, frenos, piel mal cuidada, complexión delgada, pechos y un trasero que dejaban mucho que desear. Básicamente lo ordinario de lo más ordinario. Pero aun así, sin importar que él es el tipo genial (Con ligeros defectos) que podría tener a cualquiera, a pesar de eso. Él nuevamente la elegía a ella: besándola, tratando de que aprendiera como hacerlo correctamente, jugando fuertemente con sus pechos, en un intento de que crezcan, y penetrándola con avidez, marcándola en lo más profundo como propia. Se frustraba de sobremanera al no encontrar un por qué, un simple por qué, o por lo menos entender algo. Entender por qué disfrutaba tanto de ella: el hacerla suya, besarla largamente, provocar que gima aunque su voz sea desastrosa, llevarla a responder de forma torpe antes de que muera en sus brazos. Ella apretó con más fuerza a su alrededor y no le quedó de otra que unirse a su orgasmo.

Se separaron después de un beso y él tras sentarse en el borde la cama, arrojó al pequeño tacho de basura el condón usado. Alcanzó su pantalón para buscar otro, haciendo oídos sordos a las basuras que ella le decía sobre, "Escuela esto, responsabilidad lo otro, cansancio, etc. etc." él tenía una buena y nuevamente erecta razón entre las piernas para continuar, lamentablemente no encontró otro preservativo. Pero negándose a dormir con una erección cual perdedor. Volvió a posicionarse en la cama, y la idea de un bucal con frenos no le agradaba, ni siquiera un poco. Así que obligó a la renuente chica a ponerse en "cuatro" ignorando plenamente las protestas de esta. Introdujo tres dedos en la intimidad de ella, haciéndola gemir, luego llevo los dedos humedecidos hasta el trasero, lubricando, repitió este proceso por un minuto. Gruñó cuando las protestas de ella cesaron, usar esa forma no tradicional era algo del gusto de ella, a él no le disgusta, pero tampoco lo enloquecía. Agradeció una de los poquísimos buenos rasgos que la chica tenía; su intachable higiene, algo un tanto alejado de sus fetiches si uno se paraba a pensar. Las estocadas comenzaron con pasión, nuevamente incomprendiendo el porqué de todo. ¿Cómo una pervertida de ese tipo lo excitaba de tal manera? No es como si el no fuera un pervertido, pero ella era más pervertida al fin y al cabo. Los gemidos que acallaba contra la almohada lo demostraban, también el derrochar de sus líquidos mientras él la penetraba duramente por el trasero. El morbo era una respuesta que sólo lograba dejarlo insatisfecho, nunca encontraba una respuesta concreta. Molesto por sus pensamientos; comenzó a dar ligeras nalgadas a la chica, la cual comenzó a temblar de forma encantadora. Maldijo por lo bajo y con ambas manos la tomó por la cintura, retrocedió hasta quedar al borde de salir de ella. Con todas las fuerzas la penetró hasta lo más profundo que su miembro le permitió llegar, hizo esto una y otra vez aumentado la velocidad. Ella gemía al borde de gritar, apenas acallándose contra la almohada. La cama había estado acompañando con un sonido que seguía sus movimientos. Él estaba completamente encabronado; Sin importar cuanto pensara, y a pesar de que ella era llanamente Ella, él no conseguía una puta respuesta válida para todo esto. Disfrutó plenamente de las sensaciones de acabar y descargo todas sus frustraciones en ella. Esta sucumbió bajo los efectos de un gran orgasmo.

* * *

-Eres tan dorky -Él comenzó pero ella no respondió, aún presa de las sensaciones vividas. Al verla atontada con las mejillas sonrojadas sonriendo levemente, él frunció el ceño, se preguntó por qué rayos era tan endemoniadamente linda.

Recostados en la cama; ella sobre de él, ambos aún se estaban normalizando. Pasaban de la una y él ya debería volver a su cuarto.

Ella a pesar de notarse cansada, rió levemente. El joven sin ánimo de seguir pensando, creyó que tal vez (Milagrosamente) la chica tendría una respuesta para sus dudas.

-Sue... ¿Por qué coño te disfrutó tanto? -No pudo evitar ser brusco con su pregunta. La adolescente se centró en él, olvidándose del cansancio que sentía.

-Axl... ¿Eres idiota? -Ella lo observó como si lo creyera de verdad. Por lo que él le apretó la nariz impidiendo que respire.

-Responde mi pregunta -Ordenó liberándola, ella hizo una expresión tierna llevándose las manos a la nariz. Él nuevamente maldijo su lindura.

-Pero es obvio! -Tras recuperarse se sentó y elevó las manos, para dar énfasis a la obviedad del asunto. Axl también se sentó y con sus manos amenazó con tomarle la nariz de nuevo, si no respondía de una vez. Pero aun así ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Es porque me amas tanto como yo te amo! -Se contuvo de elevabar mucho la voz. Pero la declaración sin unos rastros de dudas, de todas maneras golpeó mucho al joven.

-Ba-basura -Axl agito su propio cabello en gesto avergonzado, sintiendo el rostro arder. Sue comenzó a reír nuevamente, hablando de lo lindo que él era.

-Oh cierra el pico -Sin poder soportar más ser el blanco de ese ataque rosa, la tomó recostándola y comenzando con los besos. Pero ella continuo riendo, de forma algo tonta y dulce.

Estando sobre Sue de forma que no la aplastara, tuvo la destreza para cubrir a ambos con las cobijas.

-Axl... debes... volver a tu cuarto -Entre besos le recordó, pero él resto importancia. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron ya que empezaron a "emocionarse" de nuevo.

-Tengo algo que hacer muy temprano, así que no hay problema -Respondió, buscando la mejor posición para dormir. Agradeció la diferencia de altura que le permitía acomodarla a su gusto.

-Axl?... -Escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, Sue habló.

-Mhm? -Pudo haber fingido que ya dormía, pero se decidió por responder.

-...Dime que me amas -Pidió casi en un murmullo, comenzó a temblar levemente. Él se planteó la petición, comenzando a entender que esa era la respuesta más obvia para sus dudas. Tan simple como "por qué la amo".

-Te amo -Soltó así sin más. Ella se sentó en cuestión de segundos, observándolo de forma asombrada. El rostro se tiño de rojo y sus ojos brillaron como aguantando las lágrimas. Por un momento Axl pensó que Sue se desmayaría.

-Lo dijiste -Hablo con la emoción cargada en su voz.

-Si -Respondió de forma simple, pudo haber dicho que fue por la petición de ella. Pero se quiso evitar una posible malinterpretación.

-Es la primera vez que lo dices -Sue sonrió dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, las cuales apartó con los dedos. Él llevo una mano a la mejilla de ella y la pellizcó.

-Tonta, no llores por algo así. Y seguramente ya lo dije en el pasado -Regañó con demasiado sueño para también dejarse arrastrar por las emociones que sentía.

-Nunca lo hiciste! Lo bien por qué llevó la cuenta de todo lo que hicimos. Como cuanta veces nos besamos, que fueron.. -La obligo a recostarse, para evitar un discurso desagradable. De verdad no quería saber sobre que tanto hicieron que cosa.

-Solo vamos a dormir -Ordeno estrechándola desde atrás, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo le brindaba.

-Ok -Rió; apartando algunas lágrimas furtivas, inhalando el aroma mezclado de ambos.

-Buenas noches, te amo mucho~ -Sue endulzo de sobre manera su tono.

-Noches... te amo -Axl se mostró más simplista, y un poco molesto por la risa tonta que ella hizo.

Y así una nueva pregunta nació. ¿Por qué la ama? Aunque ese cuestionamiento se resolvió se inmediato.

-Jejeje... Axl me ama... -

Simplemente la ama, porque es Sue. Su Sue.

* * *

-Qué extraño verte tan temprano -Bostezando su madre interrumpió su desayuno. Él se escogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¿Y cómo tomó Sue tu elección universitaria? Creo haber escuchado algo extraño anoche, espero que no hayas hecho llorar a tu hermana menor -Como siempre sacando los peores conclusiones, pensó Axl. Aunque técnicamente si la hizo llorar.

-Para nada! Y no es como si me fuera a otro continente, así que se lo tomó bien -Teniendo en cuenta el sexo y los te amo, se podía decir que todo fue excelente.

-Grandioso! Sé que siempre están peleando, pero también sé que en verdad se quieren -Esquivó a la señora mayor que trató de besarle la cabeza, y la miro con gesto altanero.

-Hum? No sé de qué hermanos estás hablando, pero yo ya debo irme -Ignorando la risa de su madre se retiró.

* * *

Una vez Brick le dijo; que existían preguntas que no tenían respuestas en el presente, y preguntas que no valían la pena responder.

El ¿Por qué amaba de esa forma a su hermana menor? era de esa última. Fue, es y siempre será demasiado tarde para hacerla, por lo que ya no tenía sentido responder nada.

Y ¿Cómo hacer para que esta relación prohibida funcione? era un pregunta para después, tal vez en algunos años. Por el momento continuaría disfrutando de lo clandestino, que tanto lo encendía.

Alex rió mientras conducía, realmente la vida era divertida si mandabas muchas cosas al carajo.

* * *

Sue abrazaba la almohada babeando un poco. Ignorando que el objeto no era su hermano.

-Jejeje... me amas... -Aun encantada, continuó reproduciendo las palabras de Axl en sus sueños.

"Tal vez necesita un nuevo novio" El padre de la muchacha se preguntó al pasar. Su hija continua lanzando corazones a la almohada, también una que otra palabra melosa. El hombre cerró la puerta y decidió ignorarlo, sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando Sue. Él no quería saber.

-FIN-

* * *

Hi! Aquí Crismoster con un pequeño one-shot.

Bastante simple y rosa con un poco de picante :3

Me enloquecí con el Heckcest recientemente pero extrañamente comprendí perfectamente a esta pareja. ES TANNNN LINDA! Es tan mi tipo de pareja *.* Agradezco a todos los escritores de fics sobre esta pareja, gracias a ellos tuve una mejor perspectiva de ellos.

En fin, amo a Axl y Sue, seguramente pronto volveré con otra historia de ellos, no creo que esta pase de un One sot. Creo que queda mejor así.

En fin Aduie….. :3


End file.
